


a moment of privacy

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Sleep, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael had bailed on their own party. Luke found him asleep with the kittens.





	a moment of privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “Christmas party”. Sequel to [calum the menace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108645).

Michael had disappeared in the middle of the party. Luke found him in their bedroom. “There you are.”

Michael was in bed, Smokey on his chest. Evie was curled up on his neck, one paw over Michael’s mouth. All three were asleep. Of course.

“Hey, babe,” Luke said, crouching down by the bed. He carefully moved the kittens off his fiancé. “Come on, time to wake up.”

Michael blinked, clearly disoriented. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

Luke chuckled. “You fell asleep, come on, we have a party to host.”

Michael whined. “Kiss.”

Sleepy Michael was impossibly cute. “Alright. Kiss first. Then party.”


End file.
